Yes, My Lady
by loveonthego
Summary: When an invitation to a party for the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the little robin's true identity. CH.6 UP!
1. Billet doux

**Author's Note:** Since _I think_ I haven't seen any fics that involve Ciel in his pink ball gown with his "tutor" Sebastian yet, I thought of actually making one. I had to debate with myself whether or not I should. Aaaand, I decided that I should. No harm in trying, right? :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter 1: Billet-doux (Love Letter)**_

"Good morning, Young Master. It is now time to awake."

Hearing that familiar voice in his head, Ciel Phantomhive rolled to his side, placing an arm over his eyes. As he slowly opened them, he searched the room for the owner of that voice; that voice that calms him whenever he would feel afraid; that voice he had always yearned for when he was all by himself; that voice he undeniably loves heari- immediately becoming aware of what just ran inside his thoughts, Ciel shot up from the comfort of his pillow. "Ah, I see that the Young Master is finally awake?"

Looking towards where the voice came from, Ciel's eyes caught the sight of Sebastian pulling up the curtains, letting in to his room the sun's morning rays. A quick blush crept to his cheeks, but immediately shrugged it away, afraid that his butler might take notice. He hates it whenever Sebastian sees opportunities to mock his little master.

"What's for breakfast?" The young earl asked as the black-clad butler approached his bed side. With his usual smile, Sebastian replied, "For breakfast, Smoked Haddock served with poached egg has been prepared. For the side dishes, scones, croissant, and French toast have been done. Which one would the Young Master prefer?" Without taking another second to respond, Ciel stated, "Scones."

Still smiling, Sebastian motioned for his master to change to his day clothes. Ciel sat on the side of his bed, letting his butler work on the buttons of his night gown. "Today's breakfast will be served using Wedgwood dishes and tea set." The young earl closed his eyes for a moment and asked, "Today's tea, is it Darjeeling?" When his butler made no other response besides a smile, he assumed it as a '_yes_'.

The usual morning routine went on, with Ciel getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast. As he read the morning paper, Sebastian walked beside him with a silver tray on his hand. "Young Master, an invitation for a party has arrived." Ciel wasn't very fond of social gatherings. In fact, just thinking about the last one that he had attended sent shivers down his spine. "Send out a letter that I won't be able to attend. I'm very busy." Said the young earl. By this time, a sly grin crept on Sebastian's lips. "But Young Master…" he began, "…the invitation was not addressed to the Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel immediately turned to his butler, frowning. "What? Why would it be sent here if it wasn't addressed to me?" He asked, quite baffled. He had thought that Sebastian was probably making fun of him again. Looking at his butler, it was clear that the demon was indeed telling him the truth. "From whom was it from?" He asked once more. Sebastian straightened himself and smiled, as if taunting the thirteen-year-old. "Just read the invitation to me." Ciel demanded, getting pissed.

With a slight bow, Sebastian took the white envelope in his hands and with a paper knife, cut it open. "_An invitation to a ball to the young lady, the late Angelina Durless' niece, from the Viscount of Druitt—_" Sebastian was cut off when Ciel suddenly stood up from his seat, wide-eyed. "F-From the Viscount of Druitt? To the young lad-WHAT?" He could see that Sebastian was enjoying the sight of his young master being troubled over such a memory. Continuing, he read, _"…The party shall be held at Lord Aleister Chamber's mansion in London, exactly eighteen o'clock in the evening onwards. The Viscount of Druitt solemnly requests for the presence of the young lady in pink whose name he does not know. Since the passing of Lady Angelina Durless, the Viscount has not been able to know of the young lady's whereabouts, thus sending this invitation to her only direct relative, Earl Ciel Phantomhive._" Sebastian looked up from the letter and towards his master.

The young earl stood in his place, obviously surprised. "I-I am definitely not going!" Just the thought of putting on the pink ball gown again made Ciel cringe. What more if the Viscount of Druitt had to come anywhere near close to him again? He would not be able to tolerate any more of the Viscount's attempts to seduce him. "Young Master, shall I remind you that the Viscount of Druitt is expecting for the lady's presence? He has entrusted this invitation to the Earl, knowing it would reach her." Sebastian reminded, as if telling him he is obliged to attend.

"It doesn't matter! If this has nothing to do with any of the Queen's orders, I am not going." Ciel protested. He wasn't going to cross-dress again just to satisfy that man's requests. However, Sebastian was not going to let such an opportunity to play with his master pass by.

Leaning ever so close to Ciel, the demon grinned, "If the Young Master does not attend, the Queen's reputation will go down the drain— along with the Young Master's— when the truth about the lady in pink's real identity becomes known to the public." Ciel backed away, glaring at the butler in black. "You wouldn't dare!" Sebastian just stood there, his red orbs glinting with anticipation and pure mischief. "Or would I?"

"Just think of it this way, Young Master. You would have the chance to just tell the Viscount that he can never see his _little robin_ again. You can make him leave you alone."

Ciel pondered for a moment. Still frowning, he replied, "First of all, don't _ever _call me a little robin. Second, I _will_ kill you once this damned party is over." Sebastian smiled. He knew his young master would give in, eventually. All he needed was a little push. Or a threat, in this case. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sebastian took out something full of frills and pink. As the fabric hovered above Ciel and had completely engulfed his little body, the butler asked, "Shall we begin our preparations?" Ciel, who is now wearing the pink ball gown he dreaded so much (complete with his pigtails), blushed and replied, "Make haste, Sebastian. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Sebastian knelt on one knee, a hand placed over his chest while the other held onto Ciel's gloved hand. Looking up at Ciel's sapphire-blue eyes with his crimson pair, he smiled.

"_Yes, My Lady._"

* * *

**A/N:** My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Comments would be very much appreciated for the improvement of the upcoming chapters. Please do tell me if I have characterized Ciel and Sebastian well, or if there's anything I need to work on with. Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Bonbon

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who sent out reviews for the first chapter! Reading reviews really motivates me to write more *u*

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter 2: Bonbon (Candy)**_

"Un… Deux… Trois… Un… Deux… Trois— Young Master, I wish to inform you that that was my foot you've just stepped on. Un… Deux… Trois…" Sebastian counted— and kept reminding Ciel about his foot— while the two of them began the young earl's dancing lessons. Ciel would stumble down here and there from time to time and Sebastian would just shook his head and help the boy back up before they continue on with the routine.

As today's dance lesson almost reached the end, Ciel collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "No more!" He cried out, breathing out one big sigh. Sebastian slightly frowned at his master's lack of motivation. "Young Master, we have less than a week to prepare. It would be quite embarrassing for such a pretty young lady if she doesn't even know how to dance well." Ciel's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as his butler mentioned the word pretty. _Did Sebastian just say I was pretty? Does he really think of me as a pretty young la—_ Ciel mentally slapped himself as realization struck him. He convinced himself that his thoughts were probably just messed up because of exhaustion.

Slowly looking up at the young butler before him, Ciel caught a glimpse of a grin from Sebastian's lips. The demon probably saw him blush when he was described as a pretty young lady. _Bastard_. Ignoring the sudden embarrassment that was building up inside of him, Ciel said, "It's really hard dancing with you! Why can't I just be taught by someone else?"

Helping his master back up on his feet, Sebastian brushed away the dirt over the fabric of the earl's clothing. "There is one simple explanation to that, Young Master." The black-clad butler suddenly replied. Ciel raised a brow. "What is it?" As Sebastian leaned a little closer to the young lad, Ciel backed away slightly, trying so hard to hide the shade of pink that was starting to re-surface over his cheeks. "Why, I'll be the young lady's escort, of course. She ought to become accustomed to dancing with her partner, should she not?" Lifting Ciel's chin with his finger, Sebastian whispered to the boy's ear. "Or would you rather I dance with someone else?"

Tired of Sebastian's taunts, Ciel pushed him away and turned towards the door. "I'll be having dinner in my room tonight." Sebastian bowed as the young Phantomhive closed the door behind him. _Things are starting to become quite interesting. Much more than I have anticipated._

Ciel headed straight to his bed as soon as he got in his room. Lying on his stomach, the little nobleman groaned_. Stupid Sebastian! He's obviously just playing around, trying to make fun of me_. Looking at the window, he frowned. "I should really stop thinking too much. My thoughts have become very…weird." Shaking his head, Ciel sat up and sighed. "I just want this party to be over."

An hour must have already passed when the silence in Ciel's room has been disturbed by a gentle knock. "Young Master, I have brought your dinner." Sebastian's voice came from behind the door. Ciel, who was sitting on his chair, replied, "Bring it in." The black-clad butler came in, pushing a guéridon trolley in front of him. On the top layer of the cart was the main dish covered with a silver cover plate. The glasses and silverwares were neatly assembled on the last layer while the desserts were on the middle. There was an assortment of petits fours, a slice of Génoise cake with butter cream frosting, a slice of Strawberry and Chantilly Millefoglie, and a plate of Gateau Dacquoise. What caught Ciel's attention the most was a small velvet box wrapped with a gold ribbon, placed at the center of the various delicacies. Sebastian seemed to have noticed this as he suddenly spoke, "If the Young Master wants to know what's inside the box, you'd have to dance the Viennese waltz with me after dinner. If I remember correctly, because the Young Master was too busy complaining about the lesson, he forgot to finish today's routine and walked out from the practice hall."

Ciel frowned disapprovingly. "What makes you think that I'd easily fall for a cheap trick such as that?" Crimson eyes glistening with mischief, the demon in black slyly grinned. _Because the Young Master, no matter how much he denies it, will always be a little child_. "Oh, it's not a cheap trick of any sort. It's just a little surprise the Young Master would surely be delighted to have. Treat it as the prize of the_ game_." Knowing Ciel's love for games, Sebastian would have no trouble convincing the little earl to do as he says. "Game?" Ciel perked up. Sebastian smiled at his victory. "Yes. The game's challenge is for the Young Master to complete the Viennese waltz with me. Accomplish this, and the prize shall be yours to take."

_Hmph, you'd be sorry for challenging me_. "Very well," Said Ciel as he crossed his legs, resting his elbows over the arms of his chair. "If I win, there would be no more dance lessons until the ball, and that box will be mine." Sebastian agreed by bowing his head slightly and replying, "Then we shall commence the lesson after dinner."

Sebastian waited patiently as Ciel finished his dinner. The thirteen-year-old chose the Millefoglie out of the other desserts presented to him. Swallowing down the last bit of his dessert, the earl declared, "Sebastian, let's begin." For a short moment, Sebastian was caught off guard and showed a hint of surprise in his face. He wasn't expecting Ciel to be this enthusiastic about the challenge. Being the person— or rather,_ demon_— that he was, Sebastian quickly regained his composure and obliged to his master's demand. "Yes, My Lord."

With the guéridon trolley placed on the side of the room (Ciel insisted that they begin immediately as he was eager to put an end to his dreadful dancing lessons with Sebastian), the two— master and servant— stood at the center of the room, hands together, ready to begin their dance. As if mocking the young earl, Sebastian grinned, "Should the Young Master have any difficulties of catching up, please do not hesitate to ask me for help." Ciel shot his butler a piercing glare and growled at him, "Shut up."

As the music began playing, Sebastian gracefully led Ciel through the dance. With Sebastian's eyes locked on him, Ciel felt his face burning. _Why?_ Shoving the thought away, Ciel focused on the dance. This was a game, and he _must_ win it. He was being careful not to step on his butler's foot and at the same time, trying to keep up with his movements. "My, my, is the Young Master already tired?" The butler suddenly ridiculed. Ciel looked away in annoyance. As the music reached its end, Sebastian smiled to himself. _Oh my, the Young Master has indeed exceeded my expectations_. The music comes to a halt and the dance has ended. Sebastian clapped his hands and smiled at his master. "Very well done, Young Master." Ciel refrained from smiling (he was truly shocked that he was able to finish it and is very much proud of himself about it), but appreciated his butler's applause. "And just as our deal goes, no more dance lessons, got it?" Sebastian nodded and headed towards the trolley that has been set aside in a corner of Ciel's room. Taking the velvet box from before, he walked back to the earl and handed it to him. "And also, as part of the deal, the Young Master's prize. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd have to clean up the dishes." Excusing himself, the demon butler took the trolley with him and pushed it towards the door.

Ciel unwound the golden bow wrapped around the box and opened the tiny container. The young earl snapped and gritted his teeth. As Sebastian closed the door behind him, he heard something hit the wooden barrier protecting him from his master's rage. _My, my, I'd have to do something about such "unlady-like" manners_. Chuckling, the Phantomhive butler continued on towards the kitchen to finish up his remaining chores before putting the earl to sleep.

Back in his room, Ciel turned red in anger_. That bastard…playing such a trick on me!_ The velvet box which was originally in his hands was now lying near the door, opened. Inside was his prize. A piece of candy.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter doesn't seem like it's rushed or anything. Corrections or any advices would be very much appreciated for the improvement of the future chapters. Reviews, please and thank you!


	3. Crème de la crème

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'm really really really sorry for the lack of updates. Besides being busy at school, ideas just won't come out from my brain. Trust me, I hate times like this. I want to keep writing yet I don't even have anything to write. So….yeah. Please do bear with me ;w;

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter 3: Crème de la crème (The best of the best)**_

"Oh my! Is that the Earl Phantomhive?"

"Such disgrace! To involve himself in such an act."

"It would probably be better if I do not trade with his company any further."

"Who would have thought that the young earl was into those kinds of hobbies?"

Ciel looked around him in disbelief. He felt helpless as everyone shot him glares of utter disgust. The humiliation overwhelmed the child as he avoided their criticizing gazes and clasped his hands over his ears. _Sebastian!_

The young earl shut his eyes tight, blinding and deafening himself from the mockery that has befallen him.

"—aster…!" _No more. Just get away from me!_

"…Young Master!" He felt a hand grab his arm. Ciel, by reflex, immediately wrenched it away from the stranger's grasp. "Go away!" He cried out.

"Young Master! Please wake up!" _Sebastian?_ The earl's eyes shot wide open as he came face to face with his loyal butler. "Was the Young Master having a nightmare?" The young man before him inquired, quite worried. _N-Nightmare?_

True enough, Ciel felt beads of sweat trickling down his forehead to his cheeks. Breathing heavily, he looked around him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found himself safe in his bed, with only Sebastian by his side.

"I-It's nothing." He lied. In reality, he never thought that he would feel this kind of fear again. Having met the demon Sebastian, Ciel has been devoid of such a feeling long ago. He realized that maybe, just maybe, all this time he had actually always been afraid… he just pushed the thought towards the back of his head, thinking that he no longer had it in him.

Seeing his little master in a daze, the butler in black asked, "Would the Young Master prefer to have his breakfast in his room instead? You seem to be troubled." Ciel quietly stepped out from under his blanket and lazily waved his hand. "Please do have it sent here. I don't feel like going down for a while."

Bowing at his master's command, Sebastian retreated towards the door, giving a quick glance towards Ciel who now stood before the window, before disappearing to the hall.

_I can't let something such as a nightmare pull me down_. The young earl rubbed his temples and groaned. He was probably thinking too much about this stupid ball. Yes, it was definitely stupid. The Viscount of Druitt was such a nuisance and how Ciel wished he would just leave him— or at least his female persona— alone. However, if the Viscount wouldn't leave the young Phantomhive alone, then Ciel would just have to go there and make _him_ go away on his own accord.

"Well, if that's the case then…"

_Knock, knock_. "Young Master? I have brought you your breakfast." called Sebastian from outside the room. "Come on in." Ciel replied, almost instantly. Sebastian gently pushed the door opened and proceeded inside. After carefully arranging the earl's breakfast on his table, Sebastian inquired, "Since the Young Master has forbidden any dance lessons to occur, what lesson should we tackle in preparation for the upcoming ball?"

Sebastian looked up, locking his gaze with his master's, his usual enigmatic smile never faltering. "Well?"

Ciel replied with one of his mischievous grins. Resting his cheek on the back of his hand, the young boy leaned in. "Show them what a Phantomhive servant can do, Sebastian." For a moment, the butler did not quite understand. Frowning, he said, "Young Master, I beg your pardon?" Ciel chuckled lightly. "Isn't the tutor supposed to be responsible for his Mistress' education? Surely, whatever the lady would become, it will be her tutor's responsibility." A small grin curved from Sebastian's face, his crimson orbs glistening.

_I'm not letting those people see any flaws from me. I control this game now._

As if reading his master's mind, Sebastian held out his hand in front of the boy. "Let us show everyone what a true lady is like." Taking his butler's gloved hand, Ciel matched his demon's mischievous grin with his own. "You better not screw up."

Placing a finger over the earl's lips, the black-clad butler smiled, "My, my… A lady should watch her words. We really must get on with your etiquette lessons, Young Mas-My Lady." Ciel tried to fight off the pounding feeling in his chest by replying back at his servant. "Just get on with it."

"Oh, but let me remind you this, Young Master. My lessons are not to be taken lightly." Running his fingers across the warm skin of Ciel's cheeks, Sebastian said cryptically, "After all, how can you be the best of the best if you do not use the proper method of training?"

Just then, Ciel suddenly doubted that this was a good idea.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter is short. I'm sorry everyone! I've been really busy with school since it's the finals week; So many exams and projects to work on. Anyway, I'll try to come up with better plots next time. This one kind of felt like a filler or something. IDK. Major writer's block, I guess. Ideas and suggestions for the next chapters would be very helpful. Oh, reviews please! They're great motivations, really.


	4. Soirée

**Author's Note:** Writer's block. Ugh. I hate it. Sorry for the slow update. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and to the people who gave out a few suggestions! AND THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE. ;u;

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter **__**4: Soirée (Evening)**_

_Tak, tak, tak._

The heels of Ciel's Oxford shoes clicked as he walked in circles inside his office. He had just finished signing some documents for future trades concerning the Funtom Company. The young earl looked outside his window, frowned, groaned, and started pacing back and forth once more. Ciel Phantomhive was bored and he hated it.

A gentle knock on the door made him shift his attention away from the starless night sky outside his window. "Young Master, I have brought tea." Sebastian called from the other side. "Come in." As the door opened, Ciel looked back outside. Recognizing the aroma coming from the tea pot his butler was carrying, the young Earl inquired, "Ceylon?" The butler muttered a soft, "Yes" before pouring the liquid into the Royal Doulton tea cup.

The little nobleman sat down, reaching out for the tea cup. Sebastian watched carefully as his young master took a sip. A sly grin crept to his lips as he slowly leaned forward. Noticing this, Ciel glared at his butler. "What?"

"Young Master, don't you think we should resume our lady lessons tonight?" The butler suggested, eagerly maintaining the eye contact. Ciel frowned. He shouldn't even be wasting his precious time for something so petty such as the Viscount's party. _Damn you, Sebastian_. "It's rather late. Couldn't we resume tomorrow? Frankly, I'd rather not have any of those lady lessons any more." The little Phantomhive retorted, obviously against the idea. "Ah, but Young Master, we barely have a week to go. There are only two more days until the party." Ciel frowned more. His butler really does have a thing for annoying him as much as opportunity gives him_. I don't even know how and why he is able to persuade me this easily_. Giving up, Ciel sighed and looked up at the smiling Sebastian beside him.

"Well, Young Master?" The smile his butler gave him gave Ciel the urge to choke the demon to death— if that was even possible. _Now he's just mocking me. He knew I'd give in eventually. Ugh, this is just so stupid! I'll show him._

Matching Sebastian's mischievous grin with his own, Ciel stood up from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't belittle your master, Sebastian. I'll show you that I won't need any further lessons for this stupid ball." Sebastian bowed, "Why, I would be delighted to see you prove such a statement, Young Master." Ciel swore to himself that he heard Sebastian chuckle. "Very well! Then—" He must probably be hating himself right now because, to be honest, Ciel doesn't even know where to start. _Prove it? How?_

"Oh, by the way, Young Master…" Sebastian took the opportunity to walk a little closer to the young boy and reached for Ciel's cheeks. Leaning ever so close to his master's face, the demon butler whispered in a low voice, "Just in case you fail to prove anything to me, I have prepared a punishment for you." Ciel stiffened like a rock. He was positive that he felt his face burning. Trying to keep his composure, the little Earl scoffed, "And what punishment might that be?"

The demon's sly grin widened. He was definitely delighted. Ciel could already feel the butler's breath over his ear. For some odd reason, he felt his knees weakening. Running his fingers down the boy's neck, Sebastian whispered, "It's better than seeing you in a corset." By this time, Ciel was already as red as a tomato. When he felt Sebastian's hand running down his back, Ciel hurriedly slapped the hand away. Trying to fight off the loud pounding in his chest, Ciel yelled, "W-What are you implying, you bastard!" His mind was currently in a haze and Ciel could only wish for this night to be over.

His reaction didn't seem to trouble the demon but rather, it made him even more amused. Chuckling a little, the black butler looked at his master with glowing crimson orbs. "I was merely telling you about the punishment, Young Master. How can I be implying anything? Unless, of course, the Young Master has thought of something else?" Seeing his Young Master frozen in shock (and probably in embarrassment), Sebastian couldn't hide his amusement.

Wanting to hide his flustered face, the Earl turned away and responded, "Don't be silly. I wouldn't waste my time for such things." Trying to avoid Sebastian's eyes, Ciel groaned. "I'm tired. We'll resume your so-called lady lessons tomorrow so just let me retire early for tonight." Sebastian knew that he had won this argument. Placing his hand over his chest, the black-clad butler bowed, his smile never wavering. "Yes, my Lord."

...

As soon as Sebastian had finished helping his master go to bed, he blew out the light from the candle holder in his hand and proceeded outside the room. Closing the door behind him, the demon subtly sighed. "Oh dear, it would have been fascinating to see the Young Master in a cat outfit though. It really is better than seeing him wear a corset— or any other dress, for that matter."

Walking down the dimly lit hallway of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian couldn't help but smirk_. Although, I really do want to know what the Young Master thought of back there._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Aigoo… I'm really speechless at the moment. I'm not sure why. I'm disappointed in myself for um, err, not writing better? Or I'm just really speechless because of what I wrote. No idea. A-Anyway! Sebastian's "lessons" will begin on the next chapter! Yes, because I fail like that. /cryyyy I'm not sure why but, I got the inspiration for this chapter after watching the 2nd musical of Kuroshitsuji. _"The Most Beautiful Death in the World"_. It's really amazing. *u* Oh, um, reviews please and thank you!


	5. Leur Valentine

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Here I am again, hoping to satiate your Sebastian/Ciel needs. …or not? OTL A-Anyway! I kind of felt like writing something for Valentines (although I know it's already late ;;; )

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter 5: **__**Leur Valentine (Their Valentine)**_

"_It's better than seeing you in a corset."_ Ciel cringed as the memory flashed through his mind. He couldn't help revealing a faint shade of pink in his cheeks as he drank his morning tea. Whilst his butler was kept occupied by the trio of servants making havoc outside his bedchamber, Ciel had been having his breakfast. He still couldn't forget about that certain line the butler whispered to his ear. _Damn that demon._

That morning, Sebastian had waltzed in to his bedroom as if nothing had happened (Well, for him, maybe. But for Ciel, an embarrassment such as last night's was something he couldn't ever get over with by just sleeping). Of course, he wasn't going to let his butler know of his uneasiness. However, Sebastian was sharper than his master had anticipated.

Without even noticing it, Sebastian had already made his way beside his master. With his face just beside Ciel's, the butler inquired, "Young Master, are you still troubled about last night's conversation?"

The young Earl jumped out from his seat in surprise. "You bas—don't you know it's rude to startle your master like that!" Sebastian merely chuckled in response. "I see, so the Young Master is still bothered by it." Ciel cursed under his breath before going back to his seat. "Don't be too full of yourself, Sebastian. I was just thinking about the load of work I have for today. That's all there is to it. Don't assume too much."

Wearing another one of his enigmatic smiles, Sebastian replied, "If the Young Master insists on it, then we shall leave it at that." Ignoring the demon's comment, Ciel finished his tea and pushed his chair back. Walking out towards the doorway, he asked, "So then, today's schedule?"

"My apologies, Young Master. I should have told you about it earlier." With a wave of the boy's hand, the butler bowed. "For today, Lady Elizabeth has informed us that she will be arriving late in the afternoon. She wishes to stay in the manor until tomorrow and will be departing by noon." Ciel twitched. "Lizzie's coming over?"

The butler nodded, "Why does the Young Master seem so surprised? Wouldn't it be appropriate for your fiancée to celebrate Valentines with you?" _Valentines? _Ciel turned on his heel and headed towards his butler. "Do you honestly think I would waste my time on such a trivial event?" The young Phantomhive scowled. Sebastian merely shook his head and replied, "Of course you wouldn't, Young Master. But Lady Elizabeth would. And as her fiancé, you are entitled to participate in this _'trivial event'_ with her."

Ciel frowned and turned away, leaving Sebastian to his duties.

…

"CIIIIEEEELLLLL! " Blond curls bounced as Elizabeth Middleford glomped the shorter boy in front of her. "Lady Elizabeth, I'm glad you had a safe trip." was the reply the Count gave her. Still with her arms around Ciel's neck, Elizabeth giggled. "Eh~? Didn't I tell you to call me 'Lizzie'? Anyway, I'm so happy to be spending Valentine's Day with you, Ciel!" The boy sighed, "You know I don't celebrate those kinds of events, don't you? I've told you before, Lizzie."

Finally releasing the boy, Elizabeth furrowed her brows and made a pout. "I know, I know. But I really want to spend today with you! Won't you just celebrate with me? Just this once would be fine." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. _Do something!_

As if reading his master's mind, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth." Gaining the blonde's attention, the butler continued, "Unfortunately, the Young Master has a lot of work to attend to. However, may I suggest a lovely Valentine's Day dinner for the two of you tonight?" The thought of not putting up a party saddened Elizabeth. But a little of Ciel's time was all she could ever ask for so, with a smile and a curtsy, she answered, "Thank you, Sebastian. I would love to spend dinner with Ciel tonight."

While May-Rin guided Elizabeth to her room, Sebastian had accompanied Ciel to his office. The Earl let out a sigh as he fell to his chair. "This is too troublesome. With just a day left before that stupid party, Lizzie comes over for another stupid event and waste more of my time."

Pouring a cup of Earl Grey for Ciel, Sebastian couldn't help but sympathize with his master. "It is indeed. This will definitely eat up the allotted time for the Young Master's lady-lessons." He then felt Ciel shoot him a death glare. The black-clad butler smiled in response. "You jerk. Even during this time, you were thinking of that?"

"Why, of course. I wouldn't want my Young Master, or should I say, Young Mistress to be made fun of during the party, would I?" Ciel took a sip of his tea and grinned. "Since when did you learn to care about your master's reputation?" A sly smirk appeared before Ciel as Sebastian leaned in. "I wouldn't want you to be made fun of, unless I feel like it, Young Master."

Crimson against deep blue. Matching his butler's sly smirk with his own, Ciel sat back on his chair, "Very well. Do what you want. Let's see how this little game of yours would go. This is an order, Sebastian; make sure I don't regret letting you play this game for me."

As if on cue, Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

…

The Phantomhive garden has been decorated with lovely red roses, the stars illuminated like thousands of tiny light bulbs in the sky, and the dining table has been served with the most delectable dishes Elizabeth has ever laid her eyes on. Just as Sebastian had promised, it was a wonderful Valentine's dinner for Ciel and Elizabeth. "Oh my, this is just so splendid!" The young lady complimented while she marveled at the lovely sight before her.

Taking Ciel's hand, Elizabeth smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel!" The Earl gave her a small smile and greeted back, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzie." And as scheduled, Sebastian had signaled for their dinner date to begin.

It would seem like Elizabeth loved the dinner that Sebastian had prepared for them; so much, that she wouldn't stop thanking him for giving her and Ciel a wonderful Valentine's Day celebration. It only grew quiet when the young Middleford had retired to her bedroom.

"It's really too bad that we were not able to work on your lady-lessons for this day, Young Master." Sebastian sighed as he tucked his young master under the blanket. Ciel closed his eyes and huffed. "Didn't I tell you before? You're in charge of this game, Sebastian. It's not my problem if nothing gets done in your schedule."

The butler smiled, blew out the light from the candlesticks in his possession, and whispered to himself, "Yes, of course. The night is still long, Young Master. The game has not yet reached its end."

After hearing the door close, Ciel opened his eyes and sat up. _That guy… Does he really…_

Looking out on his curtain-covered windows, the young boy slipped out of his blanket. "I hate the way you make your pawns move."

…

Sebastian had been in his bedroom since after he had put his master to bed. He had just finished updating his Butler Records when he heard a knock on his door. "Hm? A visitor at this hour? How very intriguing."

As the door swung open, Sebastian's lips curved into a sly grin. His crimson orbs glowed as his eyes glanced down at his prey. "My, my, isn't it too late for a little lady to be walking around by herself?"

Ciel walked inside the room wearing his pink ball gown, his pigtails and rose-decorated hat. Without saying a word, he looked down, obviously hiding his reddening cheeks. "Tonight's lesson, what is it?"

Sebastian closed the door and walked back to his chair, still smiling as he looked at the child in front of him. "Did the Young Master enjoy his dinner?" He asked. Ciel looked up at him, looking as confused as ever. "W-What?" Sebastian just smiled, waiting for his reply.

"Tch. It was fine. You have managed to fulfill Elizabeth's wish, I'd commend you for that." The Earl tapped his shoes and crossed his arms, growing a little irritated. It wasn't easy being in that outfit, especially for a young nobleman such as him. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad the Young Master has enjoyed his first Valentine's Day party."

The young Count took a quick glance at his butler and saw him fixing a pile of papers on his desk_. You… Won't you even…_

"As a reward…" Ciel took a step forward, acquiring the butler's attention. Dragging his heavy skirt with his little hands, the young Phantomhive made his way towards Sebastian. "The night is yours. Proceed with your lessons. I won't complain."

The black-clad butler chuckled, reaching for a strand of hair from Ciel's pigtails. "The Young Master has become so tamed, I wonder why?" Ciel slapped the demon's hand away and retorted, "Just get on with it!"

Sebastian stood up and walked towards the bed and sat down. Smiling at his master, he said, "Seduce me." Ciel's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. "W-W-What did you say!"

"Why, if you want to attract the men around you, as a lady you have to have charisma. Now then, Young Mistress, let's try out yours."

Ciel stiffened in his place. _What the hell is he thinking? How is this supposed to be lady-like?_ "Forget it! I'm going back to my room!" Before the boy could even walk away, Sebastian had caught his hand. Placing a kiss on the back of Ciel's gloved hand, the black butler asked, "Would the young lady be so kind and accompany me tonight?"

…_This is…the game is starting, isn't it? Sebastian._

The sudden change of events caught Sebastian a little off guard. As another gloved hand caressed his cold cheek, Sebastian looked up. Ciel had leaned forward, so close that he could almost feel him breathing. The blue orbs that looked straight to his crimson pair were so deep he could have drowned. "It'll be my pleasure."

A rare smile formed from the boy's lips as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the butler's cheek. Going up to his ear, Ciel whispered, "Let's enjoy the night together, shall we?"

Sebastian wasn't going to let his master take over the game. It was, after all, an order that he must be the one to finish it. And Ciel wanted excellent results. Placing a finger over the boy's lips, he said, "Aren't you a naughty little girl?" Letting his finger run down to Ciel's neck and up to his collarbone, the demon continued, "What makes you think I'd spend time with you? There are a lot of other women out there that could outshine you."

_Because you are my pawn, Sebastian_. "There are things that cannot be explained through words."

_I am your King._ "And even without words…"

_You are mine alone._ "…I'll make sure you keep coming back to me."

Sebastian's grin grew wider upon hearing his master's response_. Only you can do things…_ Caressing the young Earl's flawless skin with his gloved hand, the butler slowly leaned forward. _…that make me want to feast on your soul and your every being so much._

Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come. His heart was pounding so loudly that he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any moment. He felt his whole body heating up, as Sebastian drew closer to him.

"You pass."

_Eh?_ Ciel blinked. "What?"

"You have done well, Young Master. You're quite talented in this field, aren't you?" Sebastian chuckled as he let go of the boy's petite figure. Ciel was left in a state of shock. Just now, he really thought that Sebastian would—

Ciel's entire body began to turn red as he realized what he just thought Sebastian would do. _T-That's just absurd! _"I-I'm going to bed." The nobleman turned away and headed for the door. Just before Ciel could leave, he heard his butler say, "Happy Valentine's, my Lady."

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I wanted to make something Valentine's Day-related so I just started typing away. Well, at least Ciel has shown improvements. Sebastian was obviously attracted to him *giggles* A-Anyway, I hope everyone like this chapter! Rate and review, please and thank you!


	6. Une nuit pour deux

**Author's Note:** It's been over a month since my last update. Exams are done; vacation, finally! I'm sorry for not updating for quite a while ;;; School ate ALL of my time. Oh those sleepless nights orz _ Anyway! Trust me, it was all worth it *u*

Btw, to be honest, this fic is almost at its end. I will really miss writing SebaCiel fics so um, if anyone would like to request new fics (or to help me spice up things a bit for the last chapters of this fic), please don't hesitate to PM me. …Err, I can't write anything higher than the rating T though orz sorry ;A;

So~ let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and probably never will, own Kuroshitsuji. Copyright owned by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** "Yes, My Lady"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Ciel Phantomhive / Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary:** Ciel had always hated that pink ball gown his aunt made him wear when they had infiltrated one of Lord Aleister Chamber's social gatherings for an investigation. He swore to himself that he will never _ever_ wear that dress again. Or so he thought. When an invitation to a party for the beautiful young lady, the late Madame Red's "niece", from the Viscount of Druitt arrives, Ciel has no other choice but to attend or Sebastian will, as he had threatened his master, reveal to everyone the _little robin_'s true identity.

* * *

"_**Yes, My Lady"**_

_**Chapter **__**6: **__**Une**__** N**__**uit**__** pour**__** D**__**eux**__** (A Night for Two)**_

"Young Master, please pay close attention—" Sebastian frowned as Ciel continued gazing idly through the window. A subtle sigh escaped the butler's lips when his master did not respond. "Young Master?" He inquired, looking a little worried. Ciel finally took notice of the man in front of him and stiffened a little the moment his eyes made contact with Sebastian's.

The boy quickly looked away before giving a reply. "What are you looking at me like that for, Sebastian?" The butler continued examining his master's features, as if he had something on his face. Ciel was feeling more and more uncomfortable. His butler's stare was burning his skin (of course he was exaggerating; he was just getting flustered over it). "Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry, Young Master. You just seem so distracted that I was under the impression that you might probably be not feeling well." Sebastian carefully took off the glove from his right hand and placed it over Ciel's forehead, feeling his temperature. The young lad quickly slapped the hand away from him and jumped out of his seat. "What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed.

Sebastian blinked. Straightening himself, the butler slipped his glove back on. "I was merely checking if the Young Master was having a fever or not. I must say, you are acting quite odd today." Ciel frowned and turned away. "I'm just not in the mood right now. Call me when lunch is ready, I'll be staying in my bedchamber 'til then."

As he watched his master head towards the door, the demon bowed, "As you wish, Young Master."

…

Ciel buried his face on his pillow, hugging it close to him. "That bastard is acting as if nothing happened!" The young Earl closed his eyes tight and reminisced about the things that took place last night. _I don't even know why something like that is bothering me…_

As the memories flashed through his mind, Ciel couldn't help but turn red. He shook his head, hoping to shrug it off, and also tried to ignore the pounding feeling in his chest at the same time. _The embarrassment is just too much for me to handle!_

…

"S-Stop with your foolishness, demon." Ciel retorted, turning to face his butler once more. The young man smirked, crossing his legs and letting his elbows rest on his knees. "I don't see anything foolish with greeting my dear mistress during Valentines." Ciel bit his lower lip, eagerly trying to hide a blush. He noticed Sebastian stand up from the bed and head towards him. The boy took a step back, but the demon was too quick.

Ciel found himself in his butler's arm, a gloved hand gently caressing his cheeks. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Young Mistress…" The young Phantomhive caught his breath, unable to make any sudden movements. The demon has definitely caught him under his spell. As Sebastian drew closer and closer to him, Ciel felt anxious. Panicked, the boy pushed the butler away from him and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The heavy dress he was wearing didn't make things any easier for him either. Ciel cursed under his breath and kept running without any specific location in his mind. He just wanted to be away from that bastard as far as he can.

Arriving at the garden, the boy finally gave up and fell to the ground. The moment Ciel realized where he ran off to, he grumbled. "Panicking and running off to a random direction… tch. How pathetic of me." Looking around, he breathed heavily. "I should go back inside the mansion." The Earl tried to stand up, but his legs won't let him. Ciel groaned as he felt the pain coming from his feet. He then realized that he had been running whilst wearing high-heeled boots. "Oh, honestly! I don't get why women wear these kinds of things at all."

"Playing around in the dark? That isn't lady-like at all, Young Mistress." A deep voice whispered behind him. Just before Ciel could turn around to look at the owner of the voice, he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "W-Wha—Hey!"

"My, oh my, I'd have to punish you for being so naughty." Sebastian's blood-red orbs glistened as he gave a sly smirk to his master. Ciel felt shivers run down his spine as the demon's eyes examined his body. Even without a mirror in front of him, the young Phantomhive could already imagine how red he must be right now. Why was Sebastian's gaze making him so uneasy now when all these years, they have been together? _Damn it, Sebastian!_

"Put me down this instant, Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, pushing the butler away from him. Sebastian remained calm, smiling at his master as if it was the most normal thing to do. "As you wish, Young Master." Carefully placing his contractor down on the ground, the butler clad in black brushed the dirt away from his master's clothing. "You should really be more careful with yourself, Young Master. You do know you have a tendency to attract trouble."

Ciel shot his butler a death glare and huffed. "What are you saying? I'm perfectly fine, aren't I? Stop treating me like a helpless brat." Sebastian grinned. "But Young Master… in that outfit and in this kind of dark place, anything could happen."

The Earl ignored his butler's remarks and started walking away, dragging the heavy skirt in his small hands. "Don't make me laugh, what could possibly happen to me in my own garden?" At that moment, Ciel had regretted saying those words when he felt a strong hand grasp his arm, pulling him back. "What the hell are you doing?" The boy angrily spat. Sebastian's grasp was too tight that Ciel winced in pain. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Anything can happen, Young Master; especially with a hungry demon around." Sebastian's voice was so deep that it gave chills to Ciel. "What are you—" The boy's words were cut off when he felt Sebastian's lips pressed against his neck. Ciel gasped in surprise. _What… What's going on?_

Sebastian felt the sudden change in Ciel's breathing. He smiled as he continued feeling his master's skin with his lips. The sensation he was getting made him crave more and more for the boy. The butler took a moment to glance up at his contractor and the sight gave him a feeling of accomplishment. Oh how he loved the sight of his young master panting, eyes closed and cheeks as red as the roses in the garden. _Just like the helpless child that you are…_

Loosening his grip on the boy's wrist, Sebastian's hand made its way to Ciel's back. Just like the skilled butler that he was, he had untied the lace that kept the gown in its place. Feeling his clothes slowly slipping down his shoulders, Ciel's eyes shot open as he instinctively moved his hands to grab the fabric before it completely fell off. "Have you gone insane?" He yelled, holding his clothes as close to him as he could. Sebastian paid no mind to his master's anger as he took off the hat decorating Ciel's head. "Sebastian, are you even liste—Mmph!"

Ciel had been cut off once more when Sebastian had finally pressed his lips over the boy's. The young Earl stood frozen as his butler wrapped his arms around his petite figure._ I-I'm not…going to… _Ciel raised his hand to break away from the demon's grasp, but all his strength was being drained away by that weird sensation he was getting from the kiss. _…give in._

Sebastian pulled away for a brief moment and smiled at the flustered Ciel Phantomhive in front of him. "You see why you need to be more careful, Young Master? _Things_ happen when you least expect them to." Noticing Ciel's raised hand, he chuckled, "Are you going to try to push me away in that state?"

Ciel frowned. _I hate you, you bastard_. "Wrong, demon."

Using his free hand, the boy pulled the demon closer to him and this time, initiated the kiss. Being the inexperienced teen that he was, Ciel wasn't very sure how a kiss should be like. He just moved through instinct. Sebastian had to admit, his master kept surprising him at the most unexpected times. The demon wasn't going to let the boy take the lead, however.

Having left Ciel's gown open, Sebastian had slipped his hand under the fabric and ran his hand down the boy's bare back. Ciel felt shivers run up his spine causing him to moan into the kiss. The butler smiled at his master's response to his action. Deepening the kiss, Ciel wrapped both his arms around the demon's neck and pulled him closer to him. _Why can't I stop?_

Feeling Sebastian's other hand running down under the thick layer of frills of his skirt, Ciel felt his knees weaken. Tightening his embrace, Ciel felt the heat rising out from inside of him. _…Why do I keep wanting more?_

Focusing on the sensation coming from Sebastian's soft lips, the boy kept craving more for it. He felt the need to keep his lips pressed against his butler's. He felt like giving up on air as long as those lips were his. Wait— what?

…_Yes, that's right. You belong to me, and only to me, Sebastian; Your time, your attention, your body, your stained soul. Everything that is yours is mine. And mine alone._

"S-Sebastian…" The young noble managed to say the moment the demon had pulled away. "What is it, Young Master?" Looking at Ciel's flushed face was a priceless thing to see. Sebastian couldn't help but keep wanting to ravish the boy until his hunger was satiated. Leaning closer, Ciel muttered weakly, "Don't—"

"STOOOOPPPP!" A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the garden, causing the two to look away from each other in search for the intruder. Having been interrupted, Ciel grew irritated. Finally able to breathe normally again, he growled. "Sebastian, make sure to kill whoever this intruder is." Looking at his butler, the Faustian contract on his right eye glowed. "That's an order."

Still holding on to Ciel's torso, the demon bowed slightly, "Yes, My Lord."

Just then, a tall figure jumped out of the trees. "Oh, my dear Sebas-chan! How could you choose a snotty little brat over me?" Hearing those lines made the two realize who their intruder was. Sebastian looked at his master and asked, "Young Master, is the order still the same?"

Knowing that it was that stupid shinigami who interrupted them,—_why am I getting so frustrated about being interrupted anyway?— _Ciel just became more furious. "You heard me, Sebastian. Kill him." Sebastian was more than happy to oblige.

Grell Sutcliffe finally showed himself with his death scythe in hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I was, thinking of finally giving myself to you as a Valentine's Day gift!" The redhead dashed and aimed the chainsaw at Sebastian, who immediately jumped out of harm's way with his master in his arms.

"You certainly are an annoying imbecile, Grell Sutcliffe." The butler smiled. However, the aura that he let out wasn't as pretty as his smiling face. The shinigami grinned, his shark-like teeth showing. "Of course, anything for you, Sebas-chan~!" At that moment, Grell had jumped up and swung his death scythe at the butler's direction. "Wah!" Ciel screamed as the chainsaw's teeth almost hit him. "What are you doing, Sebastian? Finish him off!"

"My apologies, Young Master, but my hands are full at the moment." Ciel immediately realized that the demon was still carrying him and could therefore not fight back. Landing on the ground, Sebastian carefully seated Ciel on the grass and excused himself before running off to repel another attack from the shinigami.

Just as Sebastian was about to launch an attack, Grell was suddenly knocked out from behind by another man. Holding a garden hedge spear, the man walked towards the redhead and grabbed him by the hair. William T. Spears adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "So I see you were causing trouble in places you shouldn't even be at, Sutcliffe." Shifting his attention to the demon in front of him, the bespectacled shinigami frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble this…_thing_… has caused you." Both Ciel and Sebastian knew how much Will hated demons. And to be apologizing to one was something he hated more.

Sebastian responded with his usual smile and replied, "Oh, no need to apologize. I was about to kill _it_ anyway." Grell was about to protest but Will had managed to stab the end of his death scythe over his head. "Unfortunately for you, demon, I'm taking Sutcliffe with me." Sebastian was about to answer back when Ciel had called his attention. "Sebastian, leave them. I want to return to my room now."

"Well then, we shall be on our way." And just like that, Will and Grell had disappeared into the darkness.

Returning to his master's side, Sebastian asked, "Is that really okay for you, Young Master? You did give an order to kill him." Ciel just sighed and stood up. "I wouldn't want to waste time on them anyway. Just bring me back to my room now."

"As you wish."

Even despite the fight that just happened, Ciel's mind was still stuck at the event that took place before Grell showed up.

…

_If that shinigami never showed up, what would have I told Sebastian? What would have happened?_ Ciel laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Remembering the things that happened last night made him feel a little light-headed. He turned to his side and looked at the window. After putting him to bed last night, Sebastian had returned to his own bedroom without saying anything about what happened between them. This morning, he seemed like he didn't even remember anything from last night. _Why am I the only one bothered about it?_

Hearing a knock on the door, Ciel sat up. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth is about to leave. Won't you see her off?" Sebastian's voice said from the other side of the door. The boy sighed, "I'm coming."

Before reaching the door, the boy suddenly remembered what he was about to tell his butler before they were rudely interrupted.

_Don't ever look at anyone else but me._

* * *

**A/N:** OMG This was a long chapter! *A* Um. Um… thanks to everyone who's been patient enough to wait for my rather slow updates ;;; A-Anyway, I tried to spice things up a bit between Ciel and Sebastian. Err, writing those kinds of stuff isn't really my thing so um, if you guys find it disappointing, I would like to apologize for it ;u; This was honestly my first time to write things like that ;;; I'll try to do better next time orz THANKS SO MUCH! Reviews, please and thank you!


End file.
